


Setting the Record Straight

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [36]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, False Accusations, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Paparazzi, Press and Tabloids, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve is hounded by the press on his morning run. There's rumours going around that Tony's been cheating on him. Nothing could be further from the truth.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo, Comfortember 2020





	Setting the Record Straight

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Press/New Paparazzi”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [C5]
> 
> And for day 08 of [Comfortember](https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember). Prompt: Lashing Out

Steve’s morning run is cut short as a reporter steps out into his path, nearly getting barrowed over, his cameraman not far behind. “Captain!” The man calls, shoving a recorder into his face. “Are you aware that your _partner_ , Tony Stark is cheating on you?” There is disturbing look to the man’s eyes as he asks the question.

“That is not true. I would ask you not to publish those lies.” Steve says, trying to walk around the man. But the reporter is insistent.

“There’s video evidence that has been verified by several sources.” The guy says. “Have you seen the videos, Captain?”

“I have. And I know that they are absolutely fake.” Steve growls. There is a crowd beginning to form around them, people curious as to why he was being questioned by the press. They’re basically surrounded, making his skin crawl with an anxious hyper-awareness of everything that was happening around him.

He doesn’t want to be here. Doesn’t want to be answering these frustrating questions that shouldn’t have been needed to be asked in the first place. Not only were the tapes absolutely false, people needed to learn how to leave well enough alone.

Steve tries to leave again, but the crowd was making it hard. In the sea of people that had gathered he could see more reporters, waiting.

_‘What was wrong with these people?’_

“What makes you say that?” the reporter asks, grinning as if he knew he was going to get the answer he wanted to hear or he was going to catch Steve out for something. The man steps closer to him, crowding back against the wall of people, all of which were waiting on his answer.

“Well, I… uhh” Steve says, his throat feeling way too dry and tight. “I knew exactly where Mr Stark was at the time of those recordings, as per the time stamps.” That should be enough. To any reasonable person that would be enough to just drop this whole thing.

He really wants to get out of here. If he could just get past the crowd.

“Really, Captain?” The reporter asks, like he doesn’t believe him. Like he believes what Steve said was an outright lie. As if he were a damn child, needing to be scolded for not doing their chores. “Care to explain. I trust you know what you are talking about, but I hope you don’t feel the need to cover up Mr Stark’s actions. I understand that you are a religious man, and were brought up to extremely loyal to your partner”

The recorder is shoved in his face again.

Steve breaths in and lets it out slowly, trying to calm himself down. He fists his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Ah, well, you see… it’s difficult.” He says. Steve looks around the crowd for where it was the thinnest, trying to find an escape.

“Is there nothing you would say to put these allegations to rest?” The reporter asks, as if nothing he’d already said had disproven the allegations.

Wasn’t it enough that he said Tony was with him at the time of the recordings? What more could they possibly want? What more do they think they could possibly get from him pressing him like this?

“Not that I can say in public” Steve says. What little grasp he had left on his patience was wearing thin. He knows that if he just shoves his way through the crowd he could hurt someone with his strength, and he really doesn’t want to do that… but...

But this had already being going on too long, he doesn’t want to be here, he can barely breathe with all the people surround them. God, he could feel the heat radiating from them, too warm and suffocating. The noise keeps building and building, ringing loud and constant in his ears.

He wants to go home.

Damn the people. They can move out of his way. He wants to get out of here. He wants to go home. He wants Tony.

“Try me” The reporter says, beaming at him. _Shoving the damn recorder back in his face again._

Something in him breaks. Like the little gate in his mind that was keeping him from saying all the things he wanted to say but shouldn’t had suddenly burst from his hinges. The flood of words spilling free and out his mouth. In the back of his mind he knows he’s probably going to regret his words later, but he can’t bring himself to care in this moment.

“I know where Tony Stark was during those videos” He says, his voice ringing loud in the crowded space. He slaps the recorder away from his face with a snarl and takes a step forward towards the reporter. A tiny part of him is pleased at the look of shock and maybe fear in the reporter’s eyes. He’d always stood up against bullies, he didn’t see why this man should be any different. “I know because I had chained him to the bed in our room.”

The crowd picks up in volume at his admission, whispering amongst themselves, phones out and recording what was happening.

Steve advances another step towards the reporter, making the man take a step back. He continues on, “And while you believe he was out sleeping around behind my back, I was riding his cock for all its worth, and it’s worth a damn lot, let me tell you.”

“Furthermore” He says, stabbing a finger into the man’s chest. “I think I would have noticed if partner was cheating on me while I had their dick balls deep in my ass.” Steve looks around the crowd “I know many of you like to make me out to be a _simple-minded_ man, but I promise you, I would have noticed.”

And with that all said, he leaves. Steve doesn’t wait for the reporter, or anyone else, to say something. He turns on his heel and pushes his way through the stunned crowed.

He eyes Avengers Tower over the tops of the buildings. He wants so go home so bad. Screw today. He wants to go back to bed, curl up in Tony’s arms and never leave.

“Need a lift?” a distinctively metallic voice calls out. Steve’s eyes snap to where Tony was standing in the armour to his left.

_‘When did he get here?’_

_‘Did it really even matter?’_

_‘Tony is here.’_

Steve rushes over to Tony, desperately relieved to see him.

As soon as he is within reach Tony has him wrapped up in his arms. Steve sags into Tony’s embrace.

Tears burn behind his eyes, threatening to fall, but he doesn’t let them. He tries to say something, anything, but he can’t get the words past his throat. All he manages it a quiet, choked off whine.

One of Tony’s hands come up to cradle the back of his head, holding him close and safe. “Let’s go home.” Tony says. Nothing has ever sounded better to Steve’s ears. “Hold on tight.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
